


Ness Farting

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky
Summary: Ness is a fart filled boy.





	Ness Farting

Ness was farting as he was standing next to a garbage can in Onett, smiling as he was relieving himself, fanning the air with her left hand as he blushed from his loud flatulence.

"Okay..." Ness stated as he felt aroused from his gas passing, blushing as he felt his shorts getting tight from his explosive farts, blushing as he stuck out his tongue, feeling the joy of breaking wind.

Taking one good look around to see that no one was looking, Ness bent over and started letting out wet farts, pooping his shorts as he giggled in arousal from his messy farts.


End file.
